Tabitha- the sixth Animorph?
by BuffyBabe26
Summary: A new girl arrives in town- a pyschic-will she become the sixth Animorph?
1. The Arrival

Tabitha: An Animorphs fanfic  
  
Tabitha  
  
It was the middle of the school year and I was the new kid. Great time to move by the way, Mom and Dad. I had recently moved from New York to the country. Or as we said back in NY, the sticks. My Dad decided I needed something new in my life that didn't involve charge cards and pepper spray. 'I needed to be enlightened' he said.  
  
So anyway, I was walking down the hallway of my new high school, having just come out of the principal's office. I was dressed in 'Lita style' as my NY buds said. 'Lita' was my nickname back home, because I am one heck of a gymnast. You know how Lita (WWF, if you didn't know) can do the moonsault? I can do that, but higher. I am a human cat basically. My style was customised clothing, individualistic. That day I was wearing jeans, which I had sewn thin pink ribbon into the belt loops, so the ribbon fluttered around me when I walked and a cute pink halter neck with diamante studs I had sewn on myself in the shape of a flower.  
  
And back to the story. I had my hands full with new books and I was trying to find my new locker. Dammit! I tripped over something and my books went flying! How embarrasing! I thought with shame.  
  
'Here let me help you.' Said a gentle voice. An african-american girl knelt down to help me pick up my books.  
  
'Thanks. This is my first day here and I can't find my locker.' I replied, as we got back up.  
  
'What number is it?' The girl asked.  
  
'Um. Number 13. Weird! That was my number back home!' I said.  
  
'Hey. Your locker's here. Next to mine. My name's Cassie, by the way.' She offered her hand.  
  
'Hi. You can call me Tabitha. Or my nickname, Lita.' I shifted my books to my other arm and we shook hands.  
  
As we shook hands I felt huge surge of energy pass through to my hand. My books fell to the floor and I fainted. I forgot to mention I'm pyschic didn't I?  
  
Cassie  
  
I liked Tabitha straight away. You couldn't help but liking her. She had a cheeky grin, which reminded me of Marco and laughing blue eyes. I liked her dress sense too. I sound like Rachel don't I? It was a cross between Rachel's and mine. Plain but stylish, I'd say.  
  
When we shook hands, it was weird. Tabitha started to shake and then she fainted. In the middle of a crowded school hallway. I got Jake and Marco to carry her to the nurse's office. The nurse told us to go to clas, but I wanted to stay and be sure. The nurse was strict though. 'She'll be fine young lady. Now go to class.' She had said. So I did, but I was still unsure and worried.  
  
Tabitha  
  
When I blacked out I had a vision. By then I was pretty much used to my powers, I have had them since age 5 or so. But this vision was different. It scared me more than any of the others I had had.   
  
There was a huge underground cavern with pools of molten lead, or some other substance, in it. I heard screams of humans as they were forced to have something wriggle into their ears. Then 5 animals burst into this scene. A tiger, gorilla, elephant, wolf and a falcon. They were battling with weird monster alien things when this deer/human thing appeared. It transformed into a horrible huge monster...............  
  
And that was when I woke up, dripping wwith sweat, on a cot in the nurse's office.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The secret

Tabitha: An Animorphs Fanfic  
Chapter 2  
  
Marco  
  
It was our normal meeting in Cassie's barn. But instead of talking about how we were gonna kick yeerk ass the topic was the new girl.  
  
'She seemed really nice.' Said Cassie as she tried to get a wolf to take its pills.  
  
'I wonder why she fainted.' Pondered Rachel.  
  
'I don't know. But she just didn't faint. It happened right when we shook hands and just before she fainted she was shaking like she had an electric shock.' Replied Cassie.  
  
'Perhaps you were just full of energy Cassie.' I offered. Needless to say there was no laughter.  
  
'I'm gonna go see her tonight anyone wanna come?' asked Cassie.  
  
'I will. I'm dying to see her.' Replied Rachel. The meeting broke up because there as no new news on the yeerks and Jake and I had history reports to finish.  
  
Tabitha  
  
I went home early that day. I just didn't have the energy to carry on. I was also seriously creeped out. I needed thinking time.  
  
My parents were at work when I got in. Good. I needed quiet. I went upstairs and kicked off my sneakers. Then I flopped out on my bed and took a nap.  
  
I woke up at about 7 o clock. There was a knock at the door.   
  
'Tabby? Honey? Two girls are here to see you. Cassie and Rachel.' Came my mom's voice through the door. Cassie and Rachel? Then I remembered. Cassie was the girl I had met at school.  
  
'Send them in.' I called to my mom.  
  
Rachel  
  
Tabitha's bedroom was pretty cool. It was hippyish. You know the type-incense and candles and all that. Tabitha was sitting on her bed when we walked in.  
  
'Hi Tabitha. How are you?' asked Cassie.  
  
'Hi Cassie. I'm ok. I just needed to rest.' She replied. I noticed she was looking at me wonderingly.  
  
'Oh! Tabitha this is my best friend Rachel. Rachel this is Tabitha.' Cassie introduced us.  
  
'Pleased to meet you Tabitha.' I said and extended my hand.  
  
'You too.' She replied and shook my hand.  
  
The she started shake and then she fainted again.  
  
Tabitha  
  
I had another vision again. But this time there was an elephant rampaging through a used car lot. I heard the voice of Cassie asking if I was ok. I slowly woke up.  
  
'Oh Tabitha! Are you ok?' Cassie asked.  
  
'Yeh yeh. I'm fine.' I replied. But then I realised there must be some connection. Between these girls and my visions.  
  
'Cassie? Rachel? There's something I need to tell you..............  



	3. I can't think of a chapter title!

Tabitha-the sixth Animorph?  
Chapter 3  
Ax  
  
'Pyschic?' Marco said scepticly.  
  
'Yeh. That's what she told Cassie and me.' Rachel replied.  
  
We were in Cassie's barn, discussing tactics. Erek had told us that the yeerks were plotting something big, but he was unsure to what it was.  
  
Pardon me. But what is this pyschic? I aked.  
  
'It's when you are able to see into the future, read minds and move things with your mind.' Cassie answered.  
  
'It is also when you're able to see visions of certain animorphs killing yeerks.' Marco added.  
  
'What else did she tell you?' Prince Jake asked.  
  
'She told us that she had had visions of a huge underground cavern and 5 animals bursting in and fighting. The second one was of an elephant rampaging through a car lot.' Rachel answered.  
  
'But she couldn't of known of the yeerk pool and Rachel's early rampage unless...' Jake said.  
  
'She's a spy.' Marco said bluntly.  
  
'Or she really is pyschic.' Cassie said.  
  
'Well, we'll look into the matter of our little spy/pychic later. Now we have to discuss tatics.' Jake announced.  
  
Another day, another plan. I thought to myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about this girl....  
  
Tabitha  
  
I sat in the school caferteria and stared at the slop in front of me. It was very hard to tell what it was.  
  
'Hi. Can I join you?' Said a boy's voice behind me.  
  
'Sure.' I replied.  
  
The boy sat down and I looked at him. Not bad, I thought. He was Latino-American and quite cute.  
  
'Name's Marco.' He said.  
  
'Tabitha. Hey, you're one of the guys who carried me to the nurse aren't you?'  
  
'Yeh. Cassie told you huh?' Marco replied.  
  
'Yeh Cassie's nice isn't she? I like her friend Rachel too.' I said.  
  
'Jake was the other guy who helped you too. He and Rachel are cousins.' Marco offered me this little piece of info.  
  
'Cool. What is this?' I asked, pointing down to my lunch.  
  
'A high school meal.' Answered Marco and we both laughed. Marco suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
'Cassie told me you were pyschic.' He said bluntly.  
  
'Oh. Yeh. Well it's true. No biggie.' I replied, embarrased.  
  
'No. It's cool. I've always been intrested in that sort of thing.' He said.  
  
'Believe me it's tough. You don't ever wanna be pyschic. I've been one since I was 5' I stopped short. Why the heck was I telling this guy for? I'd only just met him. Suddenly I didn't feel like talking anymore.  
  
'Gotta go.' I said and walked out of the cafeteria. I had a very uneasy feeling I was being spyed on for some reason and I wanted to know why.  



	4. The premonition

Tabitha:The sixth Animorph?  
Chapter 4  
  
Marco  
  
Tabitha bolted outta the cafeteria. Weird, I thought. But I was the spy and I was the one the rest of the Animorphs had chosen to see what was up with Tabitha. I always get the dirty work. So far, she seemed genuine but I need to be sure so I followed her.  
  
She was in the courtyard, sitting on a bench. It was like she was in a trance or something. Perhaps she really is pyschic, I thought. I realised she was meditating. You know; lotus position and all that. I left her alone.  
  
Tabitha  
  
After I left the cafeteria I went into the courtyard for some serious meditation. I found an empty bench and crossed my legs in the lotus position. I breathed in and out slowly to help put me in a trance.  
  
Whilst in my trance, I had a premonition. Another downside of being me. It was a premonition because a 'vision' happened in the past (this is my twisted logic) and a 'premonition' is the future. And I only have premonitions whilst I'm in a trance. Anyway...  
  
A tiger lunged at a monster/alien thing and bit it's arm. The monster flung the tiger off and called out 'Haff Visser!' A wolf and grizzly bear were under attack by the same monster and a giant slug on legs. Cassie! Rachel! Marco! Ax! Bail! I heard in my head. I immediately snapped out of my trance. Cassie? Rachel? Marco? What the heck was going on? I needed answers and I was going to get 'em....  
  
Rachel  
  
Cassie and I were working on our science projects at my house when the phone rang. I picked up the receiver.  
  
'Hello? Oh hi Tabitha! What? You had a premonition? Involving us? Oh. You'd better come round then.' I put the receiver and stared at Cassie.  
  
'That was Tabitha. She had a premmonition. Involving animals and our names.' Cassie's face fell.  
  
Cassie  
  
Tabitha came round that same night.  
  
'Hi Tab.' I said when she entered Rachel's room.  
  
'Hi Cassie, Rachel.' Tabitha replied, and sat on a beanbag that was years old.  
  
'What about this premonition then?' Rachel got straight to the point.  
  
'W-well. There was a huge underground cavern with pools in it. 5 animals were fighting and the wolf and grizzly bear wwere being cornered by a huge monster with a t-rex head and a huge slug with legs. Then in mmy head I heard a voice say: 'Cassie! Rachel! Marco! Ax! Bail!' Then I came out of my trance.' Tabitha explained.  
  
Rachel and I looked at each other, shocked.  
  
'And I wanna know why I heard those names.' Tabitha added.  
  
Tobias  
  
'YOU DID WHAT?!' Marco exploded. I flew in and landed on the rafters of Cassie's barn.  
  
Hey guys. What's going on? I asked.  
  
'Cassie and Rachel invited Tabitha to come here in about half an hour.' Jake said in that strong, calm, leader voice he had.  
  
'She had a premonition and heard our names.' Explained Cassie calmly whilst trying to give a deer its meds.  
  
What what what? I said Who's names? Explain everything! Now!   
  
'Tabitha came round mine and told Cassie and me that she'd had a premonition where there was a cavern and 5 animals fighting. She also said she'd heard a voice telling Marco,Cassie,Ax and me to bail. I assume it was Jake.' Rachel explained to me.  
  
'Hey! Where is Ax?' Marco asked. The kid had only just realised he wasn't there.  
  
He's at his scoop. He told me he doesn't feel to good. I replied.  
  
'I hope he's better soon. Perhaps we'll go and see him when Tabitha comes.' Jake said.  
  
'We are not doing this Jake! I mean it! Remember David?' Marco said.  
  
'I know. But she could be useful and she knows basically of our secret. She got intuition, Cassie says.' Jake replied.  
  
'And if she were a controller don't you think we'd be turned in by now?' Cassie added.  
  
'Hey guys whats all the fuss about?' said a gentle female voice and that is when I got my first look at Tabitha.  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Decision

Tabitha-the sixth Animorph?  
Chapter 6  
  
Note: Sorry but I kinda went wrong somewhere. Ignore the tiger from Tabitha's vision.  
  
Tabitha  
  
I walked into the barn on Cassie's farm to find Cassie, Rachel and Marco and another kid-a boy.  
  
'Hey guys, what's all the fuss?' I asked light-heartedly.  
  
'Hi Tabitha! Thanks for coming! You know everyone I gather?' She asked in a rushed voice. I think I was looking at the other boy since I hadn't a clue who he was.  
  
'Oh. I forgot. Tabitha this is my cousin Jake.' Rachel added.  
  
'Nice to meet you.' I said politely. Jake just nodded. I became aware of someone or something watching me. I looked up into the rafters of the barn to find a gorgeous red-tail hawk staring at me. It's fierce eyes bore into me and I shivered.  
  
'What's that bird doing up there?' I asked Cassie.  
  
'Huh? Oh that's Tobias. He's perfectly tame don't worry. Wwe hand-reared him here.' Cassie replied.  
  
'He's beautiful.' I said. Tobias fleww onto Cassie's shoulder and I stroked him.  
  
Then I had a sudden feeling of de-ja vu. I sat down in the straw and put my head in my hands. I had seen this bird before. Then I remembered. In my vision! Tobias was the bird I had seen!  
  
'Are you ok Tabitha?' Marco asked.  
  
'What? Oh I'm fine but I think you owe me an explanation.' I said.  
  
Jake  
  
'Tell me first about these visions or whatever.' I said.  
  
'Well they basically take place in a huge cavern where there's pools of molten lead or something. And there are always animals fighting these weird monster alien things.' Tabitha replied, staring at me.  
  
'And?' I prompted. I wanted to know the whole story.  
  
'And I heard Cassie, Marco, Rachel and someone called Ax's names being called out.' She added.  
  
I gestured to the others to join me outside the barn.  
  
'Well?' I said.  
  
'We should let her join. She could turn us in if she were made a controller.' Cassie said.  
  
'She could help us get info on the yeerks using her powers.' Rachel added. I was quite surprised. Rachel doesn't usually act like that. She had taken to Tabitha.  
  
'I say no. I said it once and I'll say it again: David,David, David, David.' Marco said.  
  
'Well Tobias?' I asked.  
  
She's nice ok? I like her. We should let her join Tobias replied.  
  
'Ok then. Tha's settled we'll use the box to make Tabitha an Animorph.' I declared. Marco sulked.  
  
We walked into the barn. Tabitha stared at us expectantly.  
  
'Tabitha. Wwe have to tell you something. It may shock you..' I began.  
  
  



End file.
